


Fierce Kittens

by Spiderwebb



Category: Wonderfalls
Genre: Female Friendship, Funny, Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderwebb/pseuds/Spiderwebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Wonderfalls. Though I would LOVE to have an Aaron Tyler for my very own.</p></blockquote>





	Fierce Kittens

"Jaye Tyler; Most Likely to be Incarcerated. Why am I not surprised?" Mahandra throws a sly glance at Jaye who is sprawled out on the floor of the cramped trailer.

"It doesn't say that." Pause. "Give it to me." Jaye grabs at the yearbook Mahandra is holding, but can't quite reach. Especially since Mahandra keeps yanking it higher. They've been packing up Jaye's trailer in preparation for her move to Eric's place, and this is a welcome distraction. Jaye doesn't do well with transitions.

"Oh, here, look. Someone actually signed 'Dear Jaye, I hope you die in a boating accident'. Wow, people did NOT like you. Can't imagine why."

Jaye finds a pillow from somewhere nearby and lobs it at Mahandra's head. It misses, causing Mahandra to chuckle at the scowl on Jaye's face.

"Hey, now. Just telling it like it is. Don't be a hater. Oh, look. Here's a picture of us." Mahandra tilts the yearbook towards Jaye, showing her the page.

Getting off the floor, Jaye moves to sit beside Mahandra on the bed.

"God, I don't even know why I got that thing. Mom probably made some big deal about me having some teenage trauma if I didn't get one and be like everyone else." Jaye says, the loathing for her high school self clear in her voice.

Mahandra raises an eyebrow, "And that would have been different exactly how?"

Giving Mahandra her Patented Death Glare Number 11, Jaye turns her gaze to the grainy black and white picture. It shows them at the lunch table. Awful clothes. Mahandra smiling. Jaye scowling. Funny how times...haven't changed.

"We were so young then! I don't feel that old, but we were babies. I wouldn't have even thought of doing HALF the stuff I want to do with your brother that I do now.."

"Oh, Mahandra! Gross!"

"That man has some talented hands, let me tell you. Last night we.."

"Seriously, if you want to make it out of this trailer alive, I suggest you stop. Now."

"All, right, Prudie Pants. Not like this trailer hasn't needed a 'If the trailer's a rockin', then don't bother knockin' sign' the last couple of weeks the way you and Eric have been going at it."

Jaye blushes a fierce red, but doesn't speak and Mahandra knows she's gone a bit far.

"Anyway, High School. Man, I'm glad we survived that place. You couldn't pay me to go back."

Jaye smiles a bit, then bumps her shoulder into Mahandra's.

"It wasn't alllll bad." Jaye has taken the worn leather memento into her own hands and is flipping through the pages slowly.

"Really. This from the girl who regularly told her fellow classmates that we were worthless cogs in the machinery of capitalism and would be crushed under society's expectations and we should all run for our lives?"

"Well, there was that. But there was something more important."

"Oh, yeah? What was that?" Mahandra smiles fondly at her best friend, thinking of all they've been through over the years.

"We had each other."

The friends smile as the memories of high school fade, like the sun through the clouds over Niagara Falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Wonderfalls. Though I would LOVE to have an Aaron Tyler for my very own.


End file.
